


Just a Deleted Memory

by Doomsday (NecroNova)



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Gen, also, bc i cant write without the tearsssss, bc there is none, lil bit sad, lots of cute sisterly love, may be open ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecroNova/pseuds/Doomsday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walters long lost daughter returns, for her no time has passed but everything has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Deleted Memory

**Author's Note:**

> the spg fandom as a serious lack of fics with upgrade.

“my name is Rabbit, i was built back in 1896, you know when it was still illegal for women to read and write and all the men dressed like mr. Peanut, i’m like a priceless antique”  people clap.

“yeah rabbit, you aged like a fine.. uh milk” laughter “ah people are laughing. Hello, i’m the Spine and i was built with an titanium alloy spine, and right over there we have..” 

“i’m upgrade! i haven’t had an upgrade si-i-i-i-i-i-iiii…..”   people laugh, oh those silly robots,  Michael Reed is slightly irritated, they just arrived at the park and one of the robots already started to glitch. and then Upgrade shut down, Rabbit tried to fix her but failed, so she asked Michael to give it a try but he too failed.  the laughter died slowly, the robots concern grew for their youngest sister and Michael called back to Walter Manor.

 

Walter Workers came to collect the pink robot, and told the rest to continue without her.

“ i’m c-c-coming along!”  Rabbit detached herself from her brothers and walked towards the van.

“no Rabbit, you guys need to stay here” Rabbit didn’t listen to the Walter Girl “Rabbit!”   it took two Walter Workers and one of her brothers to hold her back,  and an hardreset to keep her there.

they stared at the van as the Workers drove away.

“you holding up Rabbit?” Michael put his hand on her shoulder.

“yes, i need to b-b-be strong for these dorks” she gestured at her brothers

“well, they are lucky to have you as brother”

“yea.. well why don’t we sing some songs, since that's why we-e are here”

 

“how is she?!” the robots almost tripped over each other as they rushed into their home,  their day at the park didn’t go as well as other days, they were to distracted, to worried about their sister.

Walter Girls emerged from different rooms to stop the robots from entering the workplace.

“sirs mr Walter is busy”

“i'm afraid you can't interrupt Mr. Walter right now”

“Mr. Walter can’t see you at the moment” 

they were all afraid of how to robots might react

but then the door opened and Peter Walter V walked out of the Workplace,  his was face was unreadable.

“Peter….?” the Spine took a step away from the Walter Workers “ is she okay?”

everybody turned to look at Peter,  3 pair of photoreceptors and several human eyes hoping for good news, he took a deep breath and put his hand on the spine’s shoulder.

“i’m Sorry…” 

 

~~~~

  
  
  


“ok, lil steve yo-o-ou are the king of hide and seek! i give up you can sh-sh-show yourself!” Rabbit walked down the stairs and found her brothers at the bottom “any luck?”

“no” the spine answered

“maybe we should look in the basement?”  both the Spine and Rabbit looked at their younger brother.

“are you sure Hatchworth?”

“yea, you know that’s where the vaults are r-r-right?”

“i’ll be fine” hatchy assured his siblings.

 

the Basement wasn’t always a scary place, but it was now.

Hatchworth was wrapped around his sister’s arm as the three of them walked through the hall, squeezing a bit harder when they passed his vault, Rabbit squeezed back trying to reassure him.

at the end of the hall there was a door,  the spine pushed it open “Lil’ Steve? you in here?”  the room the door led to seemed to be a workplace. on one of the work benches sat a pinkish automaton, she was petite. she looked familiar and yet not at all… Rabbit slowly touched the other robots face.

 

Krr  Krrrggggggggggg,  inside the pink robot gears started to turn.

 

“what did you do rabbit?” the spine the spine backed away.

“i didn’t do any-...”   the pink automaton’s head jerked up and her eyes opened

“-ince 1996!” she continued where she had stopped all those years ago  but she realized quickly that she wasn’t in balboa park anymore “hey guys, what’d i miss?” 

both Rabbit and the Spine tried to think of something to say but they didn’t have anytime Upgrade noticed a certain bronze robot  “HATCHWORTH! you’re back? oooh i’ve missed you soo much!” she embraced him tightly.

“i’m sorry miss, do i know you?” 

“it’s me.. Upgrade.. your sister”   she let go. “ don’t you remember me hatchy?” 

“ the only sister hatchworth and i have is Rabbit” the spine pointed to his older sister who looked exactly the way she told Upgrade she wanted to be all those years ago.

It felt like she was about to malfunction,  it was as if she woke up in a world completely different to hers…

“i … i wanna talk with peter”

 

the man standing in front of her wasn’t Peter A. Walter the 5th, the man she said her goodbyes to when she headed to the park with her siblings that morning,  no it was Six,  who was now the head of the family and wore a questionable keyhole mask. 

“you broke down” 

“so? we break down, you fix us, how is it 2016?” 

“you broke down, and no one could fix you…”  there was a weird feeling “they..  basically left you for dead” Peter turned to the other three  Automatons “ and you guys basically turned into paperweights,  you mourned your sister for weeks and wouldn’t even say a word..  not one thing the Walter Workers tried got you guys to finally do something other than stare……  so uhm… my father decided to delete your memories of Upgrade…” 

“so.. i”m just a deleted memory….  but if i couldn’t be fixed than how am i here now than?” 

“i fixed you, i mean nobody could fix Hatchy boy until i did, and i thought why not try fix you as well. i was still figuring out how to retrieve all the memories involving you so we could avoid … this”  Peter gestured in a general direction.  

ï need sometime to progress this….  is my room still.. my room?” 

“yea, i’ll unlock it for you” 

  
  


“uhm…. Upgrade?”  Rabbit knocked on the door that had been locked for as long as she could remember.

“come in”

 Rabbit sat down next to her sister on the bed, she couldn’t keep herself from looking around the room,  she and her brothers always wondered what was behind the closed door,  apparently  a closet filled with pretty black dresses,  mannequin heads with different kind of wigs and drawings signed by her and her sibling of which she has no memory.

“how are you?”

“i’m fine i guess” Upgrade laid her head on rabbit’s shoulder “it’s  kinda weird that Jon isn’t around anymore though..” 

“yeah, it’s much quiet-t-ter now…  so wha-wha-what have you been doing?” 

“trying to catch up”  Upgrade grabbed a laptop, several tabs open on music videos and the social media sites  “you guys have been busy” 

“i’ve been catching up to, on y-y-you than i mean,  i always thought there were only a few recordings of us in the park, but now we know the Walters blocked every-y-y-y-ything with you in it” she grabbed the laptop from Upgrade and opened a video of them in Balboa park “i don't like seeing myself as… not as a g-girl, but i wanted to learn about you” 

the spent the evening watching old en new video’s of the band steam powered giraffe, laughing at the Spine and Rabbit bickering during on top of the universe and even more at go spine go. 

 

A few weeks past, and somehow the robots fell back into an ancient habit. the were practicing Brass goggles, four voices perfectly harmonized, as if Upgrade never left, the only way the song would be complete was if their brother Jon could join….    

they finished practice.

“it’s nice to have you around, Upgrade”  the spine said while he was packing his guitar.

“thank you” she smiled,  her brothers and sister were getting more comfortable with her. “ oh guys, remember when we made a cake for ma and pappy, but we added our oil, so it was basically inedible for them” she started to laugh at the memory but her siblings.. not.

“no….”  hatchworth said.

“oh…” Upgrade was cruelly remembered the rest did not have any memories of her. 

“uhm…” Rabbit broke the awkward silence “why d-d-don’t you guys finish up packing and i’ll take upgrade somewhere fun”  Rabbit grabbed her little sister by the arm and dragged her out of the practice room. 

“what are we going to do?” Upgrade asked.

“i always wanted a sister, you know?”

“yea, i know you said that about a hundred years ago, when pappy first started me up”

“oh.. uhm… well we’re gonna have some fun, ju-u-u-ust us, fighting werewolves, setting stuff on fire, taming dragons, you know girl stuff”

“ oh sounds like fu-u-u-u-u-uuuuu”  Upgrade started to glitch heavily and didn't set a step.

“Upgrade?”  Rabbit turned around to look at her sister, she got a bad feeling, something told her this was bad, real bad “PETER!!!”  she yelled.


End file.
